


Crack!919 - Ageswap AU

by pluckycluckyducky



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Book 3: Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow, Cursed AU, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Hollowpox spoilers, M/M, ageswap, im so sorry, literally on crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckycluckyducky/pseuds/pluckycluckyducky
Summary: a terrible terrible ageswap au inspired by a conversation on the nevermoor discord, in which unit 919 has been ageswapped with several adults characters. hollowpox spoilers. again, i’m so sorry.
Relationships: Henry Mildmay/Ezra Squall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Crack!919 - Ageswap AU

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so, so, so, sorry.

Holliday Wu was tired. Not physically, as one would expect upon hearing that sentence, but absolutely fucking tired of dealing with whatever schemes the idiots in her unit cooked up seemingly weekly. As she sat in unit 919’s hometrain, eating a bar of 97% cocoa dark chocolate, Jupiter North and Baz Charlton walked in. Between them, they were carrying what seemed to be a large flat rectangle covered by a dusty black sheet. Holliday sighed and turned to Roshni Singh, sitting next to her on a beanbag.

“What fresh hell have they summoned this time, do you think?” She asked. Roshni shrugged.

“Must be especially bad, considering Baz and Jupiter are working TOGETHER to carry it out.” Holliday opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, the unit’s conductor, Thaddea Macleod, entered, and Jupiter began his speech.

“Loyal members of unit 919, today, Baz and I witnessed something amazing. Legendary, even.” Holliday scoffed.

“Quit wasting our time, North.” Jupiter glared at her momentarily before continuing.

“So of course, we got it printed and framed. Unit 919, may I present to you: Ezra Squall Making Out With Henry Mildmay!” As Jupiter announced that, Baz ripped the sheet off the rectangle, revealing a 6 foot tall printed picture of, as Jupiter said, Ezra Squall making out with Henry Mildmay. 

Before Holliday could stop herself, a disbelieving laugh escaped her mouth. She looked across the carriage to Ezra, who was sitting there in shocked silence. Henry had hidden his face. Marina Cheery clearly loved it, and her giggling replaced the silence. After about five minutes, Thaddea also burst out laughing. Ezra silently stood up, and poked the image to make sure it was real.

“North, Charlton, you two are going to pay for this.” Without another word, he stormed out of hometrain, presumably to his first class of the day. Jupiter and Baz still stood at the front of the carriage, grinning at each other. 

“That. Was. AMAZING!” Thaddea said, as Tim, Israfel and Henry all left the train. “Leave it with me, I’ll hang it up!” Jupiter and Baz gladly handed her the painting. Holliday rolled her eyes again. 

“You’re not seriously putting THAT up in our hometrain, are you?” Thaddea grinned at her.

“Of course I am. It’s a masterpiece and it will be recognised as such.” 

Roshni stood, dusting herself off and staring disapprovingly at the picture, but leaving silently. Marina followed. Holliday left a second later.  _ You would expect the adult to have a bit of decorum. _

~~~~~

Tim stood in the meditation room with Henry, waiting for the rest of unit 919 to arrive. Henry was laying silently on a yoga mat in the centre of the room, and Tim sat next to him on the floor. Marina and Roshni were the next to arrive, barely noticing him and Henry as they argued over what pie flavour was most likely to get Thaddea to introduce them to her wife. Close behind them was Holliday, silent and looking around like she hated everything, as per usual.

“Do you reckon they’re going to show Miss Amara?” Henry asked, sitting up to meet Tim’s eyes. Tim thought about it for a second before answering.

“I honestly have no idea. They’re unpredictable.” 

Henry was not comforted by this. Before either boy could continue talking, in came the rest of their unit and their teacher, Lambeth Amara, or Miss Amara as they all called her. The chatter died as Miss Amara glided elegantly across the room and took her place at the front. Jupiter and Baz chose to sit on opposite sides of the room, no longer friends now that their project was complete. 

Once the rest of the unit was seated, Miss Amara began talking. The unit spent most of the lesson whispering to each other and promptly being shushed by Miss Amara, or failing to do what she asked and being corrected. Tim followed along pretty well, but thoughts of what had happened earlier today never left his mind. Why did Baz and Jupiter do it? How did they stumble across Ezra and Henry? HOW did Baz and Jupiter do it? Tim considered himself to be smart, but other people’s motives alway confused him. 

~~~~~

After class was lunch. Holliday was not looking forward to it. She hoped her unit would sit apart, but when she arrived on sub two, everyone was going to take a seat at the same table.  _ Idiots. _ This would not end well. Despite all that, Holliday took a seat at the end of the table, next to Marina and across from Ezra. Henry had chosen to sit at the other end of the table with Tim and Israfel. Jupiter and Baz sat in the middle. Holliday ate silently, hoping no one would bring up the events of earlier, but with her unit, peace was like silence in the house of a newborn. It barely happened and was never for long.

“Hey Ezra, guess what?” Baz announced, after finishing his apple and attempting to throw the core into the trash, somehow hitting a senior scholar a couple of metres away instead. Ezra scowled at him and remained silent. Not deterred by this reaction, Baz continued.

“Thaddea’s gonna hang the picture in hometrain!”

At this, Ezra turned to look at Baz and Jupiter, who were struggling to contain their laughter, and threw his bowl of soup at them. The chatter at the table died instantly.

After a second, Jupiter retaliated by crushing a cookie and blowing the crumbs at Ezra. No less than two seconds later, the entire dining hall had erupted in all-out food warfare.


End file.
